1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optimum angle adjusting apparatus for vehicle equipment which are to be adjusted to proper angle positions to be used by particular drivers and passengers of a vehicle, such as fender mirrors, inner mirror, air conditioner, speakers and meters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical automotive vehicles have been equipped with much equipment which requires adjustment to proper angle positions depending on the height and location of the driver and passengers of the vehicle. This is shown in FIG. 1, in which a driver seat 2 is arranged in the vehicle compartment. Meters 4 are arranged on the dashboard in front of seat 2 so that they can be perceived by the driver. An air conditioner 6 is shown equipped under the dashboard, and a rear view mirror 8 is shown between seat 2 and the dashboard. Speakers 9 and 11 for a car stereo are shown arranged behind the seat 2. A left and right side view mirror 12 and 10 (also called fender mirrors) are equipped on the outside of the vehicle. It is desirable to adjust all of this equipment to proper angle positions to ensure maximum comfort and utility to the driver and passengers. The rear view mirror 8, for instance, along with the right and left side view mirrors 10 and 12, should be adjusted so that the field of view that they provide is optimal. Unless this equipment is adjusted to the proper angle positions, the rear view field is incomplete. This may lead to a serious accident or worse. Furthermore, if the output ports of the air conditioner 6 and the sound emitting planes of the speakers 9, 11 are not optimized, the driver will drive the car in less than full comfort.
This vehicle equipment has typically been constructed to allow adjustment of the angle either manually, or by a remote control manipulation. However, this vehicle equipment is normally adjusted to the proper angle after the driver has sat down on the seat and adjusted the position of a seat part such as a seat cushion, a seat back or a head rest. Accordingly, the adjustment of the angle of the above-described equipment has been relatively difficult.